


“Incredulous’ Means 'Surprised', Roget”

by zombiechick



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie and Claudia get caught kissing by Pete and Myka</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Incredulous’ Means 'Surprised', Roget”

The Warehouse office door slammed open, late on a Friday afternoon, and Pete strolled in, “Dad, we’re home!” 

Myka stepped in behind him, her arms hoisted in the air, her hands covered by a pair of red, leather, boxing gloves, “And we are victorious!” she crowed while giving a few practice punches in the air.

Pete spun around, and then jumped away from her, “Hey, hey, hey!” 

Myka laughed at him, “I already promised that I wouldn’t punch you again.”

Pete gave Myka a slightly suspicious look, “Yeah, just remember that I was the one…” he looked around the room, and frowned, “wait a minute.”

“Where is everyone?” Myka asked while removing the gloves.

“Weird,” Pete muttered and then, suddenly, pointed to Artie’s desk, “Ooh, let’s just use the Durational Spectrometer.” 

“Excellent idea,” Myka said while crossing the room quickly and then picking up the device. She fiddled with the knobs briefly, and then slowly moved in a circle, panning the room.

“Just be careful,” Pete warned her, “prolonged exposure does lead to temporary short term memory loss.” 

Myka rolled her eyes, “So you read one chapter in the manual. What do you want; a gold star?” 

Pete grinned and brushed off his shoulders self-importantly, “Told you I could read.” He looked up when Myka gasped suddenly, “What? What’s the problem?”

“Look,” Myka pointed to Artie’s chair where they could clearly see an image that, according to the Durational Spectrometer, had occurred less than thirty minutes earlier. “Are they doing what I think they’re doing?” she asked in a shocked tone.

Pete’s face suddenly wore that of a pissed off older brother, “Artie is kissing Claudia. Fast forward it, will ya?” he barked and reached for the knobs. 

Myka slapped his hands away, “I can handle it, just, let me,” she turned the knobs, and the images stood up and proceeded quickly up the spiral staircase. “There, they went up into Artie’s office.”

Pete pushed past her, “Come on,” he snarled as he rushed up the stairs, “Artie must have stepped in some artifact or something.” Myka sprinted up the stairs, close on Pete’s heels, and they both burst into Artie’s at the same time.

Their jaws both dropped in shock, and Pete gave out a surprised squeak, when they beheld Artie and Claudia on the couch. Artie sat, with his lap full of Claudia, and one hand cuffed securely to the pipe that protruded from the wall above his head; his free arm was wrapped around Claudia’s waist. Claudia had the fingers of one hand buried in Artie’s curls and the other held his glasses. 

Their kissing was punctuated by short bursts of laughter and murmured words, “So what do I have to do to get the key?” Artie asked.

Claudia sat back, “What, you need the key now? What are you losing it, or something, Old Man?” 

Pete cleared his throat loudly, “Artie, I need you to take your hands off Claudia.” 

Both Artie and Claudia jumped with surprise, “Pete, Myka, you’re back early,” Artie commented.

Pete took a slightly menacing step forward, “I mean it, Artie; whatever the problem is, we can figure it out.”

Claudia gave Artie a questioning look, “Problem?” she asked.

“Not exactly how I wanted them to find out,” Artie told her and Claudia sighed in agreement. 

“Were you in the Don Juan aisle maybe?” Myka asked Artie with an understanding tone. “You picked up some artifact, by mistake of course,” she clarified holding up her hands in supplication, “and it attracted Claudia to you.”

Claudia raised an eyebrow at Artie, “I’m not sure if I should be offended or you should be.”

Artie chuckled, “No one ‘stepped’ in any artifact,” he assured them, “we’re both fine.” 

“Super fine,” Claudia amended and Artie laughed. “But, maybe we should take our games elsewhere,” she agreed and stretched up to unlock Artie. 

“Games?” Pete asked weakly, obviously still in shock.

Claudia got up out of Artie’s lap, and he stood up a few minutes later, massaging his wrist. He checked his watch, “It’s almost five, and it’s Friday,” he told Pete and Myka.

“Quittin’ time,” Claudia crowed, “besides Artie was gonna take me out to dinner.” 

Artie followed her out of the office, resting one hand on her waist, “Can’t we just order in?” Pete and Myka heard him ask in a devilish tone. 

Pete’s mouth slowly closed and then he sprung at Myka, grabbing for the Durational Spectrometer that she still held, “I need some short term memory loss!”

Myka danced away, still holding the instrument, “Not before me!”   
THE END


End file.
